Talk:Origins
Confusion The article says "The Demonic Announcer is neither Richtofen nor Samantha. This is due to Richtofen being a playable character and Samantha's birth being years after the events of the level." Samantha wasn't born during the events of Mob Of The Dead but she was still the announcer. compidokink (talk) 19:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Technically the demonic announcer in MotD only uses her clips, but is not stated it is Samantha. 19:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, Brutus is the announcer in MotD 20:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) about On the Mob of the Dead page and the Origins page it references a demonic entity being in control of the zombies. However I think for a more "original" setting Treyarch made the eyes yellow for Origins. just something you need to know which i really want to edit. takeo is NOT holding the MP40 in the trailer. its the m8 machine gun or whatever its called. mrDalekJD was wrong, however, nikolai is holding the ballista with iron sights. so please edit this. as the wikia said theirselves. "this map is for the upcoming DLC apocalypse, please dont edit things you are not completely sure of." say that the ballista will appear and NOT the MP40. :There's no such thing as an "M8 Machine gun". And it's pretty clearly an MP40. 12:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I meant the mgo8 machine gun (sorry i couldnt hear what he said). Im just saying MAYBE im wrong. But since the scene with takeo shooting the machine gun and where he is holding the MP40/mgo8 are quite similar so i am quite sure its the new gun. And as i said (AND the wikia) dont edit stuff you are not certain of (or something like that). I've noticed some of the normal Zombies have blue eyes, mixed in with yellow eyed ones. Has anyone else? Nchalada (talk) 03:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edits to the Weapons Section A lot of weapons have been added to the Mystery Box section, have they actually been confirmed (such as the M60 and AK47 )? 1-10 (talk) 23:17, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok guys can we stop editing this, the map isn't even out yet and yes YouTubers have footage and stuff but I find that the map is more fun when you do and discover things for yourself instead of the money-whores so keen on views and likes RT-2020 (talk) 00:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) The Ballista and the MP40 have been confirmed as off-wall weapons. Check TheSyndicateProject's page. — Shanedeathlord12 (talk) 01:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : The MP40 has always been an off-wall weapon, I'm not sure about the Ballista. 01:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : Ballista is. Check TheSyndicateProject. KSG is a box weapon, as is the Ray Gun. I will go and discover more off-wall weapons via watching his videos. — Shanedeathlord12 (talk) 01:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : The Level is not out yet so wouldn't any videos fall under COD:LEAK? Can we get an admin to lock the page from further edits till its out please? 1-10 (talk) 01:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : And Shanedeathloard12, TheSyndicateProject is not Treyarch, wait till the map is out to edit the page 1-10 (talk) 02:08, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : There is gameplay, because it has been released in Europe. — Shanedeathlord12 (talk) 02:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Funny how its not out in Europe yet dipshit he (I think) got early footage to use in his videos I can not confirm nor deny whether its actually him playing but that's your perspective RT-2020 (talk) 06:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) SPAS-12 & M60 ??? Why did some people say that the SPAS-12 and M60 are present in Origins? These weapons doesn't seem to appear in this map. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 14:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The SPAS-12 does, but the M60 doesn't. RdJokr (talk) 14:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Neither the SPAS 12 or M60 are in the map. The guy above me is lying. The SPAS 12 isn't in Origins. Can someone please remove the zombie mode symbol near the SPAS 12's name in the BO2 weapons box. Also, I have yet to get the MTAR in the box as well. --Americangunner521 (talk) 15:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of some weapons My friend and I have played through the map numerous times, and neither of us have gotten the SPAS-12 nor the AK47. The M1911 doesn't appear in dig sites either. Are there any videos confirming that these weapons are on the map? Paint Roller (talk) 18:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) G-Strike Where would the G-Strike fit onto this page? I'll just put it under features, but feel free to move it. BawsMage (talk) 20:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Germans in the intro The German soldiers in the intro resemble WW2 Germans more world war 1 Germans in more than one way not to mention there all caring STG-44s a which wasn't even designed until 1942. Don't know if this is suppose to go along with the story (like the incredible scientific advances the Germans made like the giant robots and combat mechs) but shouldn't this still be mentioned somewhere. 09:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) There are weapons in the shovel pickups section that you cannot actually get from shovel pickups, such as the KSG the Ray Gun and the M1911Mr.Meteor (talk) 21:57, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I haven't gotten the Ray Gun or M1911, but, I have gotten the KSG. I think it requires the Golden Shovel. I have only gotten it once however, I'll look through my old games to see if i have gameplay of it and post it here. --Americangunner521 (talk) 15:43, September 19, 2013 (UTC) The robot the the lighted foot can be entered from where it steps on the lightning staff peice but down in the trenches you shoot it and jump to get into it but i was killed as i fell through the air and i heard the laugh of when you throw a monkey bomb out of the map. 04:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) For the chronologically order, it currently says the next map is Mob of the Dead. Which is incorrect since Treyarch stated the Der Riese remake (The Giant) is where the Origins story goes next. Dukezap1 (talk) 22:48, July 11, 2015 (UTC) JohnSmirnov (talk) 20:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC)I noticed something I know, that it can be old news to somebody, but I noticed that in PC version there is one zombie model missing (shirtless german troops). And kinda funny and sad at the same time, that they're still absent from the game. I mean, I can understand everything, but how can you port map so "perfectly" that it lacks one of the zombie models? I am not saying its such a huge issue to worry about, but still. "Zombies Map" Section Am I going insane or should the "Zombies Map" section not include "Elements of Revelations" as Origins technically came almost a year beforehand? Is it just in reference to the Black Ops 3 version, or just tying a loop referring to Revelations having the Origins area. If we keep the "Elements of Revelations", couldn't we also say "Elements of The Giant" because of the Giant Robot head? Or am I overthinking this? SteveHeist (talk) 06:54, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :We tend to have the "Elements of" thing be on both pages, since it's not always clear what came first between the level/map. However, since this clearly isn't the case with Origins, I'm not quite sure why it was added. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 23:25, June 19, 2017 (UTC)